


I Was Wrong About You

by Krit



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Apologies, Gen, In-Laws, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: Mark and Ty clear the air before Ty and Zane leave Texas.(Missing scene from Book 6 Stars & Stripes)
Relationships: Ty Grady & Mark Masterson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	I Was Wrong About You

Mark chewed on his tongue as Zane and Annie chatted. The boys were getting ready to head out, and Mark still hadn’t been able to say what he wanted to say to Ty. He tried a few times. Starting to speak and then shrugging it off. He just... couldn’t find the words. He fucked up. He knew that. All those horrible things he said to Zane about Ty. And now he owed them everything. He’d accused Ty of throwing anybody to the wolves to save himself. And then the man had gone and risked his own life to save Mark’s wife and daughter. He knew he had to apologize. He just didn’t know how.

“I wanted to apologize to you.” Ty said abruptly, stepping in front of him. The siblings went quiet as they stared at their Marines, wide eyed and wondering what was going to happen next.

“What?” Mark managed.

“I thought you were involved in all that. The things I saw and heard made you look real bad. I didn’t know you and I made a snap judgement and assumed the worst of you. Despite what the folks who do know you said in your defense. That wasn’t fair of me. I’m sorry. I was wrong. You’re a good man. I trust you, and I respect you.” Ty held out his hand, the left one, as his right was bound in a shiny new cast.

Mark stared at him for a moment, heart in his throat. Ty held his gaze, smiling gently. Mark nodded and shook his hand firmly.

“Thank you, Staff Sargent Grady. For everything. I’m glad to have you in my family.”

“I’m glad to be part of it.” Ty grinned and leaned in a little, a conspiratorial look on his face. “God knows only Marines can handle having that woman for a mother in law.”

All of them burst out laughing and Mark nodded. “Tell ya what. You teach Sadie some more of your ninja recon self defense moves, and I’ll teach you how to avoid and deal with Beverly.”

“You got yourself a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> *  
> Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here :  
>  [S Sgt Meow Mix](https://ssgtmeowmix.tumblr.com/)  
> And here :  
>  [OnyxMoonStone](http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Want to come chat with us on the Brick & Mortar Discord server?  
>  [Click Here to Join!](https://discord.gg/zEP5ZMG)
> 
> If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr or discord!


End file.
